


The Center

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Castiel, Alpha John, Birth, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Castration, Catheters, Cock & Ball Torture, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugged Dean, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Pregnant Dean, Read the tags before you click, Sounding, Top Castiel, Triplets, Virgin Dean, Wetting, catheter, forceps, graphic birth, painful birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to the shame and disappointment of John Winchester, Dean presents as an Omega and John is forced to sell him.  It's all the same though, really.  The only thing he's good for now is breeding, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was just over fourteen years old when he woke up in the middle of the night from his first heat, drenched in sweat and soaking the back of his pants through with slick.  His entire room smelled like a barn, and before he could even think to get up and go get his father he was overcome with arousal and the need for a knot.  He whined loudly, pathetically, and reached down to finger his slick and gaping hole.  The relief was instant, but never enough, and he spent the entire night fucking himself on his fingers and tugging at his cock until it was raw.

John Winchester was not happy to see that his oldest son had presented as an Omega.  Come morning when Dean didn’t emerge from his bedroom, it was John who had gone to fetch him and found his son sobbing in a pool of his own cum and slick, desperate for anything to fill his hole.  John had shaken his head at Dean disapprovingly, muttering curses under his breath and sneering at Dean that he was worthless now; nothing more than a pathetic, slutty breeder.  Dean had cried, but he wasn’t even sure if it was from John’s words or the fact that he still didn’t have a knot filling up his ass.

John disappeared for several hours after that, and when he came back he had some pills in his hands that he promised would relieve Dean’s heat.  He swallowed them down greedily, willing to do anything to curb the fire in his stomach, and the last thing he saw before he passed out was his father’s disapproving frown as Sammy’s voice floated from the doorway, asking if Dean was going to be alright.

When he woke again he was groggy and disoriented, his vision coming in blurry.  He was cold, he realized after a few minutes, and it took him another couple of minutes to realize that he was naked.  He could still feel slick leaking from his ass, still feel that fire burning low in his belly, and he let out a strangled sob when he realized that the pill hadn’t worked.

Voices started floating to him after a while, clinical and unfamiliar, and the words they were saying made Dean shiver with fear.  He tried to look up, to look around, but all he could see was shiny metal all around him.  He tried to move but found he was strapped down to a metal table– and that must have been why he was so cold– his legs secured to stirrups that exposed his bottom to whoever it was that was kneeling between his legs.

“Give him the mask, he’s coming to,” somebody said, and then a piece of plastic was secured over Dean’s face.  It reminded him of the laughing gas dentists gave, kind of, but he knew that he didn’t want to inhale.  Whatever was in this mask, though Dean wasn’t sure what it was, couldn’t have been good.  He held his breath, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes when he felt somebody probing at his slick asshole.

“He’s a virgin, very tight down here,” they noted, and Dean was pretty sure he could hear somebody scribbling down notes, but he wasn’t sure.  Everything was starting to go blurry again now that he wasn’t breathing, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to hold his breath. “Slick production is average.  His cervix looks healthy.” The hand probed deeper, and Dean’s entire body jerked when the gloved fingers inside of him brushed an especially sensitive spot.  “Prostate is healthy too.  Please fetch me the urethral catheter, Ruby.”

It was too much now, and Dean had to breathe.  He decided that he would only take one breath so that they couldn’t drug him too much, and he counted down seconds before finally he gasped, drawing in a deep breath.  The person holding the mask to his face chuckled, and Dean opened his eyes so that he could take in the man’s grizzly features.

“Good boy, breathe it in.  Ooh, you’re a pretty one,” he rasped in an English accent, his fingers carding through Dean’s short hair and over his freckled cheeks.  He whimpered, his entire body shaking, and then he heard somebody snap at the man before his hand was withdrawn.

The fingers withdrew from his hole a moment later and moved on to his cock, grasping the plump member and manhandling it into the position he wanted.  Dean wished that he wasn’t hard, that his body wasn’t betraying him into wanting what this stranger was doing to him.  Tears streamed down Dean’s face and he wanted to thrash out against the restraints, but the drugs in the gas mask were immobilizing.  He could do nothing but cry as he felt something cold and wet probing at the slit of his penis.  It slid in slowly, with much pushing, and Dean wondered just how big it must be as he began to scream.  It burned so much, Dean was sure his dick was about to fall off.  And it went on forever.  The strange fingers seemed to be probing at his dick; pushing the rod in and out and back in again.  He wasn’t sure how long this went on, but finally the fingers withdrew and went to do something else.  Dean sighed in relief, letting his eyes flutter shut.  The tube was still inside of his penis but at least it had stopped moving, and Dean was certain the worst of his torture was over.

Until the thing started to fill him up with water, that is.  He squeaked when he felt the first gush of fluid into his penis, and it was the most disturbing thing he’d ever felt in his life.  He began to cry as the water stretched his belly, and the man holding the mask to his face began to laugh again, obviously delighted with the sight before him.

“Look at him, boss!  He’ll make a beautiful breeder.”

Tears leaking continuously down Dean’s cheeks and he gasped for air, unsure of what was going on.  His bladder felt like it was about to burst, but the water kept on filling him up, and no matter how hard he concentrated he couldn’t force it out.  Only after an entire gallon and a half of water was emptied into his bladder did the flow stop, and then Dean was peeing, sobbing in relief as piss poured from his straining dick and into a bag that was out of his visual range.

“That’s it,” he heard somebody say, and then a hand was stroking over his swollen stomach, pressing down and increasing the flow of piss against Dean’s will.  He cried out in pain but they didn’t stop, and he wondered if this was what hell was like.

The catheter was yanked from his dick rather roughly, and Dean was pretty sure his cock had never ached so much in his life.  And the worst part was that even though he was in such immense pain, he was still hard and turned on from his heat, ready and willing to be filled with any knot available.  Fingers grazed his cock and balls, and he whined desperately, trying in vain to arch his hips and get closer to the touch.

“Get me the scissors, Ruby.  Turn up the dose on that mask, too.  We don’t want him feeling this,” the clinical voice was back again, and fear spiked through Dean’s mind before the gas started to really get to him, and he was left in a daze of drugs and good feelings.  He could feel people touching him, touching his balls and his cock and his nipples, but he wasn’t sure what they were doing.

Beyond his range of vision, the doctor worked with scissors and a scalpel to take care of Dean.  Deft fingers wrapped around the young Omega's scrotum, lifting up the tense ballsack to expose his dripping hole.  Dean let out a soft moan at the feeling of the stimulation, and the doctor smirked slightly, wondering if the boy would be moaning if he knew what was about to happen to him.  Probably; Omegas were all whores like that, especially in their heat.  He raised the scalpel, dragging it quickly over the flesh of the scrotum.  With a single flick of the wrist Dean's balls fell from his body and onto the table.  Then the doctor clamped the cords to stop any bleeding, and left them there so that the blood would clot.

"Are we undertaking a penectomy with this one?" The assistant- her name was Ruby- asked.  The doctor shook his head.

"No, only if he becomes unruly.  Most Omega males remain docile, especially after castration.  We'll bring him back in here if he starts showing signs of aggression," he answered, the  reached out and toys with Dean's cock, giving it a gentle squeeze.  The Omega moaned again, tossing his head from side to side, delirious.  He chuckled.  "Besides, this one has such a pretty cock.  I'd hate to see him have to lose it."

It took a long time for them to finish touching him, but by the time they were done he felt better.  Like there wasn’t so much pressure on his cock anymore, and his heat had been abated.  He smiled dazedly up at the mask man as he removed the face mask, and the older man laughed and patted him on the cheek.

“What are you so happy about?” He murmured.  Dean let his eyes flutter closed for a few minutes, and when he opened them again he found he could move, although he was still strapped down to the table, and he could hardly feel anything at all.  Mostly he just felt a dull ache in his cock, and he propped himself up as best as he could to see what was going on down there.  His heart nearly stopped.

His balls were gone.

It was the last thing he saw before he fell back onto the table with a thud, passed out cold.

It was explained to Dean much later, by some other residents of The Center, that male Omegas didn’t need balls to reproduce, so they were always removed in order to prevent sexual deviance with other Omegas or undesirable Alphas.  Dean thought that it was stupid, but he never said so out loud.  If he was heard talking badly about the doctor’s choices, he would surely get into trouble with the man.  And Dr. Alistair had already threatened Dean that if he misbehaved, he’d remove his cock too (because Omega cocks weren’t necessary for reproduction either, you know) and Dean did not want to test his patience.  That man was terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

They waited until he was twenty years old to properly breed him.  For six years Dean lived at The Center, watching his fellow Omega friends disappear for days during their heats and return weeks later smelling freshly bred and full of new life.  He’d been witness to many births over the years; Omegas were expected to give birth quietly in their quarters, and the doctors would only come down at the end to collect the child, or if there was a complication with the birth.  He’d watched other Omegas die in childbirth, and the only people who ever seemed to mourn them were their fellow Omegas.

After six years of taking care of his heats with the other Omegas, in the privacy of his quarters, it was a shock to him when he turned twenty and was taken to what the Omegas had long ago dubbed the ‘Breeding Room’ for his heat.  The doctors insisted on calling it the Heat Recovery Center, but the latter title was definitely more fitting.

Dean was taken into the room for his heat and strapped down to a breeding stand, his hard cock hanging heavy between his legs and his hole fluttering desperately in the open air, leaking slick all over his thighs and down his ass, over the place where his balls used to be so many years ago.  He hardly even remembered what it felt like to have them anymore; he was now used to his tiny, shrunken cock and his dry orgasms.

There were huge glass walls on either side of the breeding stand, and from where Dean stood strapped to it he could see spectators and young medical students filing in one by one to watch what was about to happen.  Dean’s cheeks colored and he squeezed his eyes shut tight, willing himself not to cry in front of these strangers.  It was bad enough that they were about to watch him be bred, but he was _not_ going to cry for them. 

He knew how to was going to work before he’d even been brought down to the room.  He’d been at The Center long enough to know that they took breeding very seriously.  He knew that when Omegas were taken down to these Heat Rooms, as they were called, they’d be locked in there for days with one Alpha who would help them through their heat.  He knew that by the time it was all said and done, he’d probably be bruised and weak from days of rough fucking.  He knew that he would most likely be pregnant by the end of this week.

A desperate whine escaped his throat as the door opened and a feral-looking Alpha was let into the room, dark hair messy and hanging into his face, occasionally falling into his red-rimmed eyes.  He was in his rut, if the pungent smell of his arousal was any indication, and he growled loudly as he walked towards Dean.  The Omega whimpered, tilting his neck to the side in submission and doing his best to push his hips back, enticing the Alpha closer.  He was so desperate; so delirious with his heat that he was pretty sure he would take any knot offered to him at this point.

The Alpha had been stripped naked before he was brought to the room, so it really took no time at all for him to mount Dean.  Rough hands wrapped around Dean’s hips and jerked him backwards, pulling at the restraints on the breeding stand and causing Dean to let out a high pitched yelp.  The Alpha’s hold on him eased a bit, though not by much, and he felt the man lapping at his neck a few times before he lined his cock up to Dean’s hole and pushed in.

It didn’t take much to get his cock passed Dean’s tight rim.  Though Dean was a virgin, his hole was so slick from his heat that in one single, violent push the Alpha was seated fully inside of him.  Dean screamed, jerking against the breeding stand, tiny cock pulsing between his legs.  The Alpha’s cock stretched him wide, and Dean was pretty sure that no cock had ever been this big.  His rim fluttered around the intrusion, trying to adjust, but before he even had a chance to get used to the size, the Alpha was pounding into him at full force.

With every forward thrust Dean could feel the Alpha’s huge cock ramming into his ripe cervix, brushing his prostate and making his cock pulse between his legs.  The Alpha ignored it in favor of growling in his ear, nipping at his sensitive, sweaty flesh and pounding harder.  His entire body jerked against the breeding bench, every thrust pushing the whole thing forward a few inches.  The spectators behind the glass were watching on in wonder.

Dean wasn’t sure how long it went on for.  All he knew was that the Alpha’s knot was swelling against his ass, pushing into his rim and making him scream again.  It was so big he thought he might tear open every time the thing tugged against his skin, popping out of his slick, fluttering hole and then ramming back in again seconds later.  It swelled and swelled, until it was just a little bigger than a softball before the Alpha finally stilled behind him, growling possessively as his cum flooding Dean’s ass.

By the end of the week, Dean could hardly walk.  He had to be carried out of the Heat Room after the final knotting of his heat- probably around the 200th one that week- and taken back to the hospital wing to sleep off his heat.

Within one week, the doctors already knew that the breeding had been a success.  Dean was pregnant.

With triplets.


	3. To be Bred and to Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please try to ignore any spelling/grammar errors. This was written on my phone and is not Beta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings... extremely graphic, painful birth with medical kink and torture. And what could be considered rape for both Dean and Castiel (endured rut, impaired judgement, etc...)
> 
> Definitely one of the filthiest, kinkiest pieces I've ever written. Do enjoy!

He and Castiel were allowed to live together after that. For nine months they lived together, watching Dean's belly grow fat and heavy with their pups. Dr. Alastair said that there were three babies growing inside of him, an exceptionally large litter for a first time pregnancy. He even heard some nurses muttering that this would be the largest male Omega litter ever delivered inside of The Center. For this reason, he would be taken straight to Dr. Alastair's office once his labor started. Dean was so proud of himself for during so many children on his first try, but at the same time, he was terrified.

So when his water broke a week before his due date, he was a complete mess by the time he got to Dr. Alastair's office. He'd been forced to leave Castiel behind at their quarters, so he was facing this all alone. He was strapped down to a cold metal table inside of the office, his huge belly pinning him down as it tightened and relaxed with each contraction. He was only a few hours in by that point, but the pain was already so intense that he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it. 

"Please, please, Doctor..." He begged when Dr. Alastair finally walked into the room, his nurse Ruby following close behind. He raised his eyebrows at Dean judgementally.

"Please, what?" He snapped. Dean wanted to scream.

"It hurts so much, please... I need something..." He trailed off, moaning loudly as another contraction ripped through his body. Alastair laughed.

"We don't offer pain medication for birthing at The Center, Dean. Omegas were built for birth; you can get through this on your own. And if you can't...," he trailed off, chuckling to himself. "Well, then I guess you just weren't a very good breeder."

Dean whined pitifully and arched his back, his eyes squeezing shut as his huge belly seized up with another contraction. He gasped, suddenly desperate for air, and looked up at the doctor in desperation. Alastair stared at him for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh, snapping his fingers at Ruby.

"Catheterize him and give him an enema. You know how much I hate it when these things get messy," he ordered, then left the room at a brisk walk. Dean could hear other Omegas wailing and screaming in pain from the other room, and he wondered if Alastair was going to tend to them now.

"Yes, sir," she answered, then smiled sadistically down at Dean. The Omega swallowed thickly, watching her intently as she picked up the urethral sound and a packet of lube. This was always the part he hated the most. He whimpered loudly, thrashing against his restraints.

"Please, no! Please, Ruby, I'll pee on my own. Please don't put that in me," he cried. Ruby glared down at him.

"Shut up, or I'll stick it in without any lube."

The burn of the tube as it slid down his urethra was expected, but still never pleasant. He whined pitifully, his entire body shaking as he felt the liquid begin to pour into him. The pressure was so intense that he was sure his belly would explode from it; contractions wracked his body even as the water filled his bladder, and just when he was about to start screaming Ruby turned the water off.

He pissed for what seemed like a year, whimpering and whining at his little dick twitched with the effort to expel all of the water. Once it was finally all out, he looked up at Ruby expectantly, waiting for her to remove the tube from his dick. Instead she gave the sound a little flick with her fingernail, chuckling when Dean thrashed and screamed from the pain. 

"I'm leaving it in, idiot. You're going to be in labor for a long time, and I'm not going to put up with Dr. Alastair's complaining when you wind up pissing in his face later."

"Oh, God," Dean whimpered, moaning loudly in pain when he felt Ruby's fingers at his asshole. He was already slick down there with blood and other fluids, but when she pushed a little nozzle into his opening and began to fill him with liquid, the pressure was so intense that he wanted to die. His already swollen stomach began to grow even more, inflating as the water began to fill him up. It felt as though he would burst. Dean wondered if that had ever happened before. He whined pitifully and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to end. That's when his body was wracked by another hard contraction, his entire belly constricting with the pressure. He screamed with the pain, and it was this overwhelming sensation which finally made Dean pass out.

Ruby rolled her eyes. All these breeders were so over dramatic. She filled the enema until there was just over 4 Liters of water in Dean's belly. His stomach swelled to almost double its size, a feat in itself considering he was as huge as a cow. Ruby snickered and pressed down on his belly, feeling the rolling kick of an infant ready to make its entrance into the world. Dean whined painfully in his sleep, and Ruby sneered. She pressed down harder, disgusted by the pathetic whore Omega on the table in front of her. A little water leaked around the edges of the enema tubing, Dean's poor hole gaping and fluttering even in his unconscious state. 

Ruby removed the enema and cleaned Dean up, watching as his stomach gradually shrank to its natural size. He was still huge. His belly hung low and heavy on his narrow hips, fuller than most even experienced Omegas. This was Dean's first breeding and he was already so fertile. Ruby dragged her nails over his swollen stomach, the thin skin tightening with another contraction. Dean was so fertile; he would bring in a pretty penny for the Center. Dr. Alistair would be pleased with his investment.

A particular viscous contraction gripped Dean's body, constructing his stomach around his womb. His body wasn't ready to birth just yet, but his poor uterus was overstuffed and needed to get those babies out soon. Even unconscious, the contraction made Dean jerk against his restraints and arch his back, his huge tummy sticking up in the air. Clear fluid leaked from his swollen tits and onto the table. Ruby sighed and went to collect some auction cups to place over Dean's nipples and begin the milking process. Omega milk was precious, and while in labor the birthers seemed to produce it by the bucket. Doing what they were meant to do best: serving as birthing cows for the rest of the world.

Dean slept for some hours. Ruby checked his cervix regularly between runs to other patients, but Dean's progress seemed the slowest. When Dr. Alistair arrived twelve hours into labor and saw that Dean was only at six centimeters dilated, he was beyond frustrated. He has weekend plans that could not be soiled by a first time breeder taking too long to birth. He sent Ruby to the Alpha ward with some rut inducing drugs, to fetch a few of the larger Alphas.

They came in snarling and starved, huge, hard cocks already hangin out of their pants and dripping precum. Castiel was the first in the room and first by Dean's side, blood red eyes and flushed cheeks evidence of his rut. Once glance down at Dean's swollen belly, evidence of his own Alpha virility, had his knot half-swelled before he even could shove in to Dean's loose hole.

That was how Dean woke from his pain induced stupor. Castiel's cock was like a coke bottle shoving into his sensitive cunt, and he screamed in pain as the Aloha set a brutal pace on his ass. His dainty cock flopped against his huge stomach as Castiel rocked into him, snarling and pressing his hands possessively against Dean's stomach. As innocent as it was meant to be, rut-induced and lust crazed, the pressure hurt terribly. Dean opened his mouth to scream again and was rewarded with a huge cock down his throat, suffocating his cries of agony. Another contraction racked his body, and a spray of thin milk filled the suction cups on his little tits. 

He closed his eyes, and wished this torture could end.

Castiel's knot swelled to the size of a small football inside of Dean's poor, bloody hole. The rutted drugs he'd been given were so strong (a triple dose from Ruby's syringe, but nobody needed to know that) and Castiel began to cum inside of Dean's ass, balls drawing up and emptying against his cervix. It was exactly as the Doctor ordered. The omega body was built to respond to Alpha cum, and Castiel's ejaculate would ripen Dean's cervix for dilation.

The knot in his throat choked him, but Dean managed. Somewhere along the way in the rough fucking, the catheter was torn from Dean's tiny cock and one of the suction cups fell from his breast. Nobody took any notice, as milk steadily leaked down Dean's chest and onto the table. 

An hour later, Castiel had knotted Dean for a second time and was just grinding into his hips when Dean felt it. A sudden pop inside somewhere, and his stomach seemed to drop even lower. He screamed in pain, jerking his legs against the tightly bound stirrups, his belly contracting forcibly. The first pup was ready to be born. Castiel growled, eyes burning red, and pressed his palm against Dean's swollen stomach. The Omega screamed again, back arching, and his little cock began to squirt everywhere as he lost control of his bladder and covered his whole belly in piss. 

"Ohh, please. Oh God, it hurts! I need to push!" He couldn't help it when his belly tightened up, uterus squeezing and pushing, and he felt the head of the first pup shift low in his belly. He whined in pain and jerked against his restraints, his tits jiggling and sloshing with the movement. Castiel growled and pushed down on his belly again to stop him, inadvertently pushing the pup further into his birth canal. He screamed.

"Oh my God, shove a knot in it," Ruby snapped as she walked into the room, frowning at the predicament Dean and Castiel seemed to be in. After some consideration she walked over, shoving her sharp nails alongside Castiel's knot and into Dean's sloppy asshole. She ignored his cry of discomfort and began to squeeze Castiel's knot, willing it to go down. The Aloha began to whine in pain, but Ruby shushed him too. "Quiet down, you big baby. You'll get to knot his mouth later if you're a good boy."

Dean let out a quiet whimper, squirming, the pain and pressure intense as Castiel's knot was pulled from is body. With it came a hush of fresh cum and amniotic fluid. His back arched and he yanked on his restraints, shaking the whole table and howling as the pup dropped lower. Ruby hummed as she checked his cervix. Her fingers were cold inside of his ass, only adding to the combination of terrible sensations he was suffering right now. 

A violent contraction seized his center, his entire belly visibly constricting with the force of it. He screamed, milk gushing from his tits as he pushed with all his might. Somewhere along the way the second suction cup had fallen off his chest, and his whole belly was gleaming with milk, little spurts flying up into the air from his swollen nipples as he strained to give birth. They ached and throbbed, desperate to be milked, as if he were a breeding cow on a farm. Really, it's what he truly was.

His hips creaked as the pup moved down into his birthing canal. The rim of his asshole, fluttering with every push and still glistening with Alpha cum, began to blossom around the curve of the child's head. Dean howled in agony as the pup cane down too fast, his rim stretching around the baby's head like thin elastic ready to snap at any moment. He sobbed, thick thighs shaking and glistening with sweat and cum. He strained, and heard a disembodied voice chuckling from somewhere between his legs.

"Oh, look at the poor thing. About to tear and we haven't even gotten to the Ring of Fire yet." 

He'd heard about the Ring of Fire. Other Omegas at the center had powered through hours of labor, only to scream in agony when they reached the Ring of Fire. When the largest part of the pup's head passed through the birth canal, shredding the muscles around it and tearing the skin. He'd seen other Omegas pass out during birth because of it. Dean could only hope, at this rate, that that was what would happen to him. He was so tired, and his body ached so much.

"Oh, God!" He cried, feeling the baby slide down further. He stretched a little more, and then felt his skin ripping apart. Blood trickled down the crack of his ass as the baby's head tore right through the place where his balls used to be. His body shook violently and he shrieked, jerking in his restraints. Re do for huffed between his legs.

"Omegas are such drama queens. Someone fetch an Alpha to knot his mouth." 

And so Castiel was brought back into the room, and Ruby tilted the table so that his head was leaned back and his hips were tilted up in the air. The baby, which had been crowning fully at that point, began to slip back down into his abused birth canal. He sobbed, and when his mouth opened a feral Castiel took the opportunity to shove his fat cock into his throat. Dean groaned, and pushed, and the head was finally birthed. He could feel blood trickling down his legs and smearing his belly. He whimpered; swallowed dutifully around Castiel's cock. His breasts throbbed and pulses more milk onto his chest, and another contraction rocked his body. He pushed hard as he could, but gravity wasn't on his side anymore, and he could swear he felt the baby slide back inside a little. The doctor growled.

"Stop acting like you can't do it, Dean, and push. Ruby, help him."

"Yes, sir," she answered, and then she walked over to the side of the table, smirking at Dean. He felt a chill run through his body, and he jerked at his restraints, trying to free himself. All he accomplished was swallowing Castiel's cock down further down his thrust, and the Alpha's knot began to swell behind his teeth. Silent tears ran down his cheeks, and he felt Castiel brush them away. When he looked up, he thought he saw pain in the Alpha's eyes, behind the chemical rut. 

The next contraction was strong, his muscles tired and uterus straining to birth. Ruby's fingers dug into his stomach, shoving down on his contracting belly and pushing the baby down. The pain was so intense, like Dean was being ripped apart from the inside. The baby slid out, and then there was an audible pop, and a gush of bloody water covered the table. At the same instant, Castiel came down his throat, and Dean had no choice but to swallow as the second pup began to descend down his torn and battered birth canal.

"Look at that, Ruby! You burst the second amniotic sac. Good girl."

Dean whimpered around Castiel's cock, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ruby roll her eyes. She grabbed his full tit roughly, squeezing out some milk, and put the suction cups back in place. They sucked dutifully, making his breasts swell obscenely inside the cups, and his nipples ached. After the birth, this would be his life. Nursing Omegas at the center spent 16 hours per day in the milking room, on their hands and knees and hooked up to milking pumps as young Alphas practiced their knotting skills on their abused holes. Most of the Omegas in the room were too fresh out of labor to get pregnant again, but sometimes it happened. Then, the heavy Omegas would spend every day hooked up to the milking machines as their bellies swelled beneath them, like true cows. The Center administrators would take pictures of these Omegas and publish them, to advertise the facility. 

"He's not even trying. I have places to be." The doctor hisses, and then Dean feels fingers at his opening, stretching and pulling. Stars dance before his eyes, and then suddenly he feels the most intense pain of his life. A cold metal fork is shoved into his abused hole, deep in his canal until it stretches open his cervix. He thrashes, his scream muffled by Castiel's cock. And then, just when he thinks it's over, another is inserted. He feels his hole tear even more, this time up towards his small penis, and then everything goes black.

When he comes to, Castiel's knot is no longer in his mouth, and he can breath freely again. The first thing he does is whine, feeling hands deep inside him, pulling at something stubborn deep inside his body. His penis is hard and throbbing painfully, taped to his belly now. He hears the distinct wail of two babies, and he sighs thankfully that his pup is okay.

"I've got to tell you," the doctor drones on, as if carrying on a prior conversation. "That little cock really gets in the way. I can't stand the idea that Omegas need one. Schedule a penectomy for this one, Ruby. I don't want to have to deal with his prick next time he gets pregnant." 

"Yes sir." She answers, and grins devilishly at the Omega. Tears rolls down his cheeks, but otherwise he does nothing. He can feel his hips creak, and then pop. He can't feel anything anymore beside the constant ache, so either they have him an anesthetic, or he's in shock. 

"Ah! There we are," the doctor smiles and pulls his hands from Dean's ruined cunt. "Stubborn little guy was backwards. He's good to push, now."

Dean's third baby is smaller than all the rest, but it still hurts to birth him. His whole body aches, but there's a primal need to birth here, and he gets through this one at least on his own. They place this one on his chest, and let the baby suckle at his leaking tit. Dean smiles, content, and realizes that this is all he ever wanted. To be like the other Omegas; to be bred. To breed and to birth. This is what he was meant to do with his life.


End file.
